Cosiendo
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Hay cosas que sabemos hacer, cosas que no sabemos hacer muy bien, y cosas para las que somos (tenemos que admitirlo) unos completos inútiles. ¿Qué harías si alguien te pidiese hacer algo que nunca siquiera intentaste? Averigua cómo le va a la pobre de White en este tema... Agencyshipping. Oneshot!


_Hola a todos!  
¿Cómo han estado? Vaya, hace tiempo que no hablamos :'D Casi lo siento como años...  
Me disculpo por desaparecer mucho tiempo otra vez, pero la universidad fue aún más dura de lo que imaginé. Sin embargo, supongo que desaparecer valió la pena porque... ¡me fue bien! Y, debido a que me fue bien, ahora creo que podré estar un poquito más de tiempo con ustedes n-n_

 _Pero, bueno, dejo de aburrirlos con eso.  
Quizás algunos hayan leído esta historia cuando la subí por primera vez hace algún tiempo, pero quizás otros no, así que voy a escribir las notas de autora de nuevo.  
_

 _Esta historia iba a ser una continuación de "_ Una relación (pareja) de Empleado y Presidenta _", pero la cuestión es que cambie de opinión. Tengo algunos proyectos en los que quisiera trabajar primero antes de pensar en una continuación (lo que no significa que no la iré escribiendo si se me ocurre algo a medida que voy escribiendo los otros proyectos),_ _por lo que prefiero dejar esta historia como un Oneshot (ya que si la hago continuación no la iré actualizando). Sin embargo, ustedes pueden dejarme una de sus sexys y hermosas opiniones para decirme cómo quedó el Oneshot, y también para decirme si realmente valdría la pena que yo pensará en una continuación... ya saben, su opinión siempre vale mucho ;u;_

 _Hay muchas cosas que me motivaron a realizar este Oneshot (uf, en serio xD), pero, creo que no voy a aburrirlos con eso. Sólo les contaré la que me parece más relevante. Al releer "_ Una relación (pareja) de Empleado y Presidenta _" para comenzar con una continuación, me dí cuenta que había trabajado mucho desde la perspectiva de Black..., pero también me dí cuenta que casi no lo había hecho desde la perspectiva de White. Me dí cuenta también que había torturado mucho a Black (algo que me encanta~) pero que casi no lo había hecho para con la castaña. Así que me puse a reflexionar sobre alguna situación que cumpliera con los requisitos y, ¡bang! surgió esto (?) Así que, bueno, espero que le guste el resultado de este experimento..._

 _Y, bien, me dejo de entretenerlos.  
Quiero agradecerte por entrar y por darle una oportunidad, de verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias! _

_Disclaimer : Pokémon no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de Nintendo, Yamamoto y Kusaka._

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Cosiendo**

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando se deslizó el cierre de la tienda de campaña. La muchacha de hebras castañas, que recién se levantaba, asomó su pequeña cara por aquella abertura que ella misma le había hecho a la carpa, para poder observar mejor los hermosos detalles que le ofrecían esa ya casi finalizada madrugada. Respiró hondo cuando una fina capa de rocío le golpeó en el rostro. El otoño llegaría pronto. Podía notarlo, el verano por fin se estaba marchando y el cielo nublado le confirmaba que aquella época del año pronto —al menos por ese lapso— se habría acabado. El sol todavía no había salido —permanecía escondido detrás de un colchón de nubes grisáceas (en realidad, eran casi blancas)—, pero no hacía frío, no cuando todavía quedaban vestigios de la brisa templada y de las mañanas cálidas de la anterior temporada.  
Los amaneceres comenzaban a tardar más en llegar: a las seis de la mañana la oscuridad aún no se terminaba de ocultar y un aura azulada parecía reinar sobre todo el lugar. Pero que los amaneceres tardasen más en llegar no era raro en la estación otoñal. No, no era raro, en absoluto era raro; pero que el otoño llegara para prolongar un poco más la oscuridad sólo podía significar que a White le resultaría un poco más difícil el hecho de poder despertar a Black… De todos modos, le gustaba el otoño. En todo caso, era su época favorita del año. Le encantaba como las hojas dejaban de ser la vestimenta verde del árbol para pasar a ser la vestimenta ocre del patio. Le encantaba como, con la ayuda del viento, caían al suelo despacio, como si estuviesen danzando; como si estuviesen realizando un baile demasiado delicado. Y, en último lugar, también le encantaba el melodioso sonido que hacían cuando uno las iba pisando, como si quisieran recordarle a uno que lo iban acompañando a su paso. Le gustaba que no hiciera calor ni frío —Arceus sabía que no le agradaba mucho el hecho de llevar puesto mucho abrigo— y le gustaba como el tiempo siempre se mantenía lindo. Para ser completamente sincera, era su temporada predilecta, algo más que simplemente perfecta.

Una sonrisa se había dibujado en su pequeña cara desde que se había asomado por la pequeña abertura que le había hecho a la carpa, demostrando de ese modo cuán animada estaba por la llegada de aquella nueva temporada. Todo lo que observaba la maravillaba, en realidad, estaba completamente enamorada de la vista y del clima que la rodeaban…  
Al finalizar la inspección de aquella nueva mañana, terminó de abrir completamente el cierre de la tienda de campaña, y salió del pequeño lugar que le servía a la vez como cuarto y como cama. Una vez fuera de su acogedora cueva —era así como a ella le gustaba pensar en su tienda— se estiró con regocijo. Sus brazos se elevaron y sus talones también, dejándole todo el sostén de su cuerpo a las minúsculas puntas de sus pies. Su hermosa figura se enmarcó mejor —su pequeño pero firme pecho se elevó al igual que su redondeado trasero—, mostrando cada perfecta curva de su cuerpo. Sus músculos se tensaron y, cuando apoyó los talones y bajó los brazos, se relajaron. Agradecidos, le palpitaron unos segundos con ahínco. White suspiró por lo deliciosa que le resultó aquella sensación.

Toda aquella escena hacía suponer que White había descansado perfectamente bien. La hermosa sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios desde que se había levantado y el haberse estirado con regocijo, hacían parecer que el hecho de haber dormido cuatro horas no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Pero la pura realidad era que sí le afectaba; ya casi estaba acostumbrada, pero, aun así, le afectaba.  
Desde que White había comenzado a trabajar con el emprendimiento de su agencia de talentos, se había vuelto común para ella sacrificar ciertas cosas. El dinero y las horas de sueño eran el mejor ejemplo de ello. (Hacía mucho tiempo que White sacrificaba sus horas de sueño para llevar a cabo aquel emprendimiento… ¡y mejor no hablemos del dinero! Dormir en una tienda de campaña en lugar de en un hotel es la mejor explicación a la que podemos hacer alusión en este momento). Para White se había vuelto rutinario trabajar a largo plazo, sentir el cuerpo cansado y percibir que el sueño no le había redituado. Pero la única verdad era que realmente amaba su trabajo y aquello pesaba mucho más en su consciencia que el propio cansancio. Generalmente, no le molestaba quedarse levantada hasta tarde para realizar las labores que su amada agencia le demandaba, y tampoco se sentía cansada cuando las realizaba —su trabajo la mantenía tan ocupada, abstraída y concentrada que nunca notaba cuán cansada estaba hasta que finalmente se acostaba… un hecho más que demostraba cuánto le gustaba—, pero eso no significaba que todo aquello no le afectara…; no, claro que no significaba eso; simplemente significaba que no le importaba nada de todo aquello. No le importaba sacrificar su bienestar para mantener a flote su agencia. Simplemente, no le importaban las consecuencias. No le importaba dar todo de ella para lograr cumplir su más anhelada y esperada meta. De modo que le afectaba, pero a la muchacha de hebras castañas no le importaba.  
Sin embargo, que no le importara no explicaba el por qué la muchacha se esforzaba tanto por disimular que le afectaba…  
En realidad, si tenía que ser sincera, White sentía aquel cansancio como si fuese un premio bien otorgado a su esfuerzo satisfactoriamente realizado. Pero no era tonta —o, por lo menos, esperaba no serlo—, es decir, en definitiva, le funcionaba lo bastante bien el cerebro para darse cuenta de aquello: su empleado se preocupaba por su cansancio o, si quieren pensarlo desde el punto de vista de la muchacha de cabello castaño, se preocupaba por su premio bien otorgado. Era mayormente por eso que se esforzaba por disimularlo, por esconderlo, prácticamente por mantenerlo en secreto. Sonrió de nuevo al pensar en ello, al pensar en cómo Black se preocupaba por su sobreesfuerzo y en cómo había querido protegerla de correr riesgos al hacerlo. Todavía recordaba cómo cada noche le costaba convencerlo para que se fuera a dormir primero… «Tranquilo» —le decía ella con paciencia— «sólo un poco más y termino». Al final resultaba que sus palabras tranquilizadoras no funcionaban y tenía que recurrir a su poder de presidenta para lograr que él llevase a cabo aquella sencilla "tarea" de irse a la cama primero que ella. Él obedecía a sus mandatos —por supuesto, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?— como buen empleado, pero siempre lo hacía con una mirada suspicaz, enojada y decepcionada, que a ella generalmente le partía el alma. Pero no le culpaba, si ella estuviese en su lugar, estaba segura de que reaccionaría igual. Aquella característica mirada era la mayor connotación de que él se preocupaba por su bienestar. Aun así, aún si esa mirada le causaba dolor y aún si White quisiera evitarle al muchacho preocupación, no podía evitarlo; como había dicho con anterioridad, ella amaba su trabajo a pesar de las consecuencias que le traía llevarlo a cabo, y veía a aquel cansancio como un premio bien otorgado a sus esfuerzos satisfactoriamente realizados. Pero, realmente quería evitar el preocuparlo... White le tenía mucho afecto a su empleado (en realidad, le quería demasiado); y estaba segura que nunca le podría terminar de agradecer por siempre ayudarla y estar preocupándose. Así que, ya que no podía dejar de lado su trabajo para no preocuparlo, al menos le debía a su empleado el disimular su cansancio.

Y hoy también pensaba disimularlo, White estaba decidida a realizar un buen trabajo. Pero una parte de ella pensaba que, aunque se esforzara por camuflar su cansancio perfectamente bien, realmente no serviría de nada; y al recordar la mirada escéptica con la que Black siempre la escrutaba cada vez que se levantaba y la contemplaba, solamente se lo confirmaba. White era consciente de que él podía ver a través de la fachada que ella elaboraba tan fervientemente, y a veces lo odiaba… ¿cómo podía ser que ese chico fuera tan distraído y tan suspicaz a la vez? Bueno, en realidad no lo odiaba a él, sino que odiaba que la observara en detalle. Era como si Black se esforzara por ver lo que ella tanto se esmeraba por esconder. Realmente odiaba como aquella hermosa mirada achocolatada la evaluaba. Una de las cosas que más le desagradaban era que casi nunca podía aguantarla: Cada vez que Black la escrutaba, comenzaba por su cara, en realidad, comenzaba por sus gemas azuladas. Pero ella las bajaba, apartando su mirada de la contraria. Si tenía que ser franca, prácticamente huía de aquella hermosa mirada achocolatada que la desafiaba… que la desafiaba a seguir mintiéndole con aquella fachada tan fervientemente elaborada, a pesar de que no le engañaba. Pero ella no aceptaba el desafío que le proponía aquella mirada contraria, no lo aceptaba y bajaba o apartaba la suya azulada. Simplemente, no la aguantaba.  
Además, siempre se sentía avergonzada cuando Black la inspeccionaba.  
Cada vez que sentía como él la escudriñaba quería desaparecer, quería esconderse o escaparse…, quería evitar que él la observara en detalle. No quería que él observara las lagañas que se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos cada vez que bostezaba, sus ojeras violáceas, ni tampoco quería que observara las bolsas hinchadas y semi-arrugadas que descansaban bajo sus cuencas hundidas y desniveladas. Y no sólo quería desaparecer para que él no se percatara de que ella le estaba mintiendo tan descaradamente, sino que quería desaparecer para que él no pudiera ver que estaba tan horrible…  
Era extraño, White nunca se había preocupado demasiado por lo que los demás pensaran sobre su aspecto desaliñado después de estar trabajando. Admitía que le gustaba verse bien, pero admitía también que nunca le había preocupado el verse mal ante alguien. Aunque, en la actualidad, ya no estaba tan segura de pensar igual... Desde que se había convertido en la presidenta de Black, empezaba a dudar de que aquella fuera su mentalidad. Le avergonzaba mostrarse con aquel aire ante él, y hasta le provocaba inseguridad que la viera con ese aspecto tan terrible —algo muy inusual en relación con la personalidad segura y decidida de White—. Le hacía sentirse mal el que Black la viera…  
Pero…, pero… ¡pero por Arceus santo!, aquello era algo que no se podía evitar —en realidad, era algo que no se podía evitar si quería trabajar, y eso era lo que quería—. El seguir pensando en ello la convertía en una masoquista —ya saben, una persona a la que le gusta hacerse daño así misma— y ella no era esa clase de chica. La verdad era que no tenía tiempo de ser una masoquista y auto-compadecerse de sí misma…; hoy mismo tenía una agencia que liderar y no tenía tiempo para reparar y razonar en aquel sentimiento tan nuevo e inusual. ¿O es que era una nueva parte de su personalidad? ¿Quería verse siempre bien ante los demás?  
 _(No es inusual y no quieres verte siempre bien ante los demás… quieres verte siempre bien para Black, ¿es qué no te das cuenta?)  
_ Sacudió su cabeza con violencia. ¿De dónde salían esas estúpidas ideas? Ignoró y acalló aquella vocecilla interior que seguía quejándose en su cerebro.

Se acercó a la otra tienda de campaña que estaba montada tan sólo a unos metros de distancia de su cueva-cama.  
Durante las mañanas, y, en especial, durante las mañanas otoñales e invernales donde el amanecer tardaba más en aparecer, como si se tratase de una persona a la que le costase mucho levantarse, su empleado se mantenía un largo tiempo remoloneando luego de que ella se hubiese tomado el trabajo de despertarlo. El muchacho hiperactivo, gritón y emocionado que era Black cuando estaba levantado, quedaba en el olvido ante aquel muchacho remolón y adormilado que se tapaba la cara con las mantas para evitar que la luz pudiese molestarlo.  
White no creía que esa mañana fuese tan diferente a las demás, pero tampoco era como si le importara. Admitía que tenía que mostrarse un poco enojada ante el hecho de que Black diera vueltas en la cama (de lo contrario, nunca podría lograr levantarlo), pero, si tenía que ser completamente franca, no le molestaba tener que levantar a Black cada mañana. En realidad, le gustaba; se había vuelto parte de su rutina diaria.  
Al principio, cuando recién había comenzado con su trabajo y cuando todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ser su empleado, Black no le permitía a White despertarlo. En realidad, no le permitía muchas cosas. Black mantenía una distancia bastante delimitada, y White notaba que no le tenía confianza. Pero ella no lo culpaba. Black tenía muchas razones para tenerle desconfianza… En primer lugar, se notaba que Black no estaba acostumbrado a tener compañía al viajar. En segundo lugar, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a trabajar para alguien más que no fuese su propia meta y, al parecer, mucho menos estaba acostumbrado a responder a las órdenes de una chica que no superaba la adolescencia. Además, también había que tener en cuenta que, si bien ella no había engañado al muchacho, si lo había manipulado para que fuese su empleado. Así que sí comprendía el por qué él desconfiaba y dudaba de su palabra, y hasta entendía el por qué quería mantenerla alejada.  
Black, usualmente, usaba un reloj alarma para que lo despertara y así evitaba el hecho que ella se acercara a su tienda de campaña. White recordaba que esos primeros meses en los cuales habían comenzado con su relación de trabajo se le habían hecho demasiado largos y cansados. Black se mostraba malhumorado al tener que dejar su entrenamiento por realizar un trabajo y, cuando no estaban trabajando, se mantenía alejado, delimitando su espacio.  
Ahora, pensar en eso le resultaba gracioso y nostálgico. Black había pasado de mostrarse distante y desconfiado, a mostrarse preocupado e interesado —tanto por ella como por su trabajo como empleado—.  
Pero, volviendo al anterior relato, Black se mostraba desconfiado. Aunque con el tiempo —y empleando mucho esfuerzo—, White había podido cambiar eso. La confianza entre los dos por fin creció, al igual que el compañerismo.  
En una ocasión, Black olvidó poner su reloj despertador. Recordaba aquel episodio a la perfección…: Tep y Gigi tenían pendiente un trabajo —una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho al pensar en la pequeña y dulce Pokémon tipo fuego— y ya se les estaba agotando el tiempo. White parecía una gata enjaulada, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras los nervios la atacaban y mientras esperaba a que Black finalmente se levantara. Al final su sentido de la responsabilidad fue más fuerte que ella y terminó por entrar en su tienda. El resultado de aquella acción fue completamente opuesto al que ella se imaginó. Recordaba que ella esperaba que él le gritara, o se enfadara —y hubiese estado en todo su derecho si lo hubiera hecho, ella había violado su privacidad, aquel espacio que él tanto se molestaba en delimitar, y lo había hecho sin pedirle permiso siquiera...—. Pero él no se enojó, no gritó, ni objetó nada al respecto; por el contrario, le agradeció el haberlo hecho. Y desde aquel momento, White entendió que algo en su relación había cambiado. Empezó a entender la verdadera personalidad del muchacho —en especial, comprendió que aquel muchacho desconfiado no era la verdadera forma de ser de su empleado—, y la confianza entre ambos fue aumentando. Después de ese episodio ella lo continúo despertando y, como él nunca hizo nada para evitarlo, después de un tiempo se convirtió en un hábito.

Y, hablando de hábitos, hoy también pensaba despertarlo.  
Mientras lo estaba pensando, White deslizó, con cuidado, el cierre de la tienda de campaña de su empleado, y asomó la cabeza por el pequeño agujero que ella misma había hecho. Al hacerlo pudo contemplar aquello…: pudo contemplar a Black durmiendo.  
White no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había comenzado a llevar ese hábito a cabo, pero algo de lo que estaba segura era que nunca podría disminuir el impacto que le causaba aquella visión del castaño.  
Black se veía demasiado tierno e indefenso durmiendo…  
Algo en su estómago se agitó al pensar en ello. Despierto, Black le daba la impresión de ser un chico resulto, un chico que podía resolver todos los obstáculos en el menor tiempo. Al preocuparse Black siempre por ella, White se sentía cuidada de sobremanera. Black tenía una imagen de caballero por parte de su imaginativa cabeza (pero… ¡sh!, no digan nada al respecto, manténganlo en secreto) y, gracias a eso, se sentía protegida la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero cuando Black estaba durmiendo, parecía un ser demasiado tranquilo e indefenso, todo lo contrario al chico resulto que era cuando estaba despierto. Y era por eso que algo en el interior de White le ordenaba protegerlo. Cuando estaba durmiendo, Black ya no era su caballero, sino que era un tesoro demasiado delicado y bello, un tesoro al que a ella se le había otorgado el deber de proteger.  
Y como si quisiera confirmar lo que estaba pensando, sus ojos azulados repasaron otra vez la figura de su empleado.  
A simple vista, el saco de dormir era demasiado amplío para el cuerpo del muchacho que dormía en él enfundado —podrían entrar dos personas más en él, o incluso tres… White creía que más también— y, además, a grandes rasgos, se notaba que era demasiado abrigado. El cierre del utensilio llegaba hasta un poco más arriba que la mandíbula del chico. Los cabellos rebeldes y desordenados del castaño no podían ser contenidos por la gran y holgada capucha del artefacto. El saco dejaba ver con total libertad —por su gran inmensidad— sólo la tranquila y relajada cara de Black. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, el muchacho se veía endemoniadamente tierno durmiendo de un modo tan envuelto…; daba la impresión de ser extremadamente friolento.  
White sonrió inconscientemente ante aquello, ante la idea de que Black fuera friolento. Algo volvió a agitarse en su interior, y suspiró para deshacerse de aquel calor polizón que se había colado en su pecho. Una vez hecho aquello, descartó la idea de dejar que su empleado siguiera durmiendo (aquella vocecilla que aparentemente habitaba en su interior, se quejó, argumentando que se veía demasiado perfecto y que era un desperdicio despertarlo en ese momento…; ella simplemente la ignoró, como últimamente solía hacer cuando ésta le aconsejaba alguna estupidez).

—Black… —susurró con un tono bajo, como su tuviera miedo de despertar a su empleado en lugar de querer levantarlo—. Black, es hora de despertar. —En esta ocasión, White habló un poco más alto, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que él la hubiese escuchado.  
El muchacho se giró y apretó aún más el saco a su alrededor, como si tuviese frío… o como si estuviese demasiado dormido. En todo caso, aquello ocasionó que el calor polizón volviera a acumularse en su pecho; White sonrió de nuevo.  
—Vamos Black, hoy es un hermoso día para trabajar.

Al escuchar por fin la voz de su presidenta (los dos primeros intentos fallaron), Black entrecerró un párpado.  
—Presidenta… —cuando la luz del exterior se filtró por ese único párpado entrecerrado, el muchacho lo cerró y lo apretó de un modo precipitado—, ¿cinco minutos más?

—No, lo siento Black. Ya es hora de despertar.

Black bostezó. Lo hizo de una forma tan exagerada que White tuvo que morderse la cara interior de la mejilla para no lanzar una carcajada.  
—De acuerdo, presidenta, denme un momento.

White asintió todavía con una pequeña sonrisa que denotaba una pequeña carcajada contenida. Retiró su cabeza por la pequeña abertura que ella misma le había hecho a la tienda, y se alejó de ella.  
Black no tardaba mucho en estar preparado, como máximo tardaba cinco minutos exactos. Durante ese tiempo, para darle su espacio, White ponía a hacer café, y veía qué tenían para comer.  
Pero, al parecer, hoy nada iba a salir como de costumbre...  
No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que White hubiese despertado a su empleado, cuando Black abrió el cierre de su tienda de un modo atolondrado.

—¡Presidenta! —El tono que prevalecía en la voz del muchacho era el de alguien asustado y preocupado—. ¡Tengo un agujero en mi remera!

White se giró en cuento escuchó la desesperación en su tono de voz. Lo hizo de un modo confundido y preocupado, no estaba acostumbrada a que su empleado terminara de vestirse tan rápido. Además, había hablado de un modo tan acelerado, que no había terminado de descifrar qué había dicho el muchacho (era algo sobre su remera, pero no había escuchado realmente cuál era el problema). Sin embargo, en cuanto lo observó, se congeló, y todo lo que estaba pensando se desvaneció. Un sonrojo invadió sus pómulos al verlo ahí parado, con su remera blanca y negra en la mano, y… nada tapándolo. Sus ojos azulados inmediatamente viajaron hacia los hombros anchos de su empleado. Continuaron por su torso delgado; y, de un modo lento y traicionero, escudriñaron los pequeños músculos apenas marcados que estaban ahí alojados. Luego descendieron hacia sus caderas, cubiertas y deliciosamente estrechas. El pantalón de color negro contrastaba perfectamente con la palidez de su cuerpo…; realmente le quedaba perfecto, como guante al dedo. Se quedó sin aliento… ¿cómo hacia su empleado para esconder ese cuerpo? Fácilmente creía que podría llegar a ser modelo.

—¿Presidenta?

Escuchar aquel tono confundido y extrañado que le dirigió su empleado fue, para White, como si le asestaran un cachetazo. Volvió a mirar hacia los ojos achocolatados y alejó de un bofetón a aquella vocecilla interior que le decía que mirara hacia abajo.  
—Lo siento, Black, ¿qué me decías?

—Es que…, presidenta, tengo un hoyo en mi camiseta —el muchacho levantó la prenda como para reafirmar la idea.  
Su tono de voz era lastimero, realmente parecía deprimido y afectado por aquel agujero.

White lo observó de forma cálida, ¿acaso Black estaba deprimido por no tener una remera a la cual recurrir aquella mañana?  
—Bueno Black —habló con un tono conciliador—, no hay nada de lo que te debas preocupar. Iremos a una tienda y compraremos una nueva.

—¡No! ¡No quiero ni puedo hacer eso, presidenta! Ésta —el muchacho levantó y agitó la prenda— es mi más preciada camiseta. No quiero ni puedo reemplazarla con otra nueva.

White se quedó en blanco ante aquel repentino cambió de humor sufrido por el muchacho. No estaba muy segura de entender qué pasaba realmente por su mente, así que habló muy lentamente, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente para no provocar otro cambio repentino y global en el humor de Black.  
—Pero Black, sólo es una remera. Es decir, deben existir muchas camisetas como esa. Apuesto a que debe haber una igual cerca en alguna tienda.  
Debía admitirlo, estaba confundida. Había despertado a su empleado, como era su hábito diario. Había puesto a hacer café para darle su espacio, y él había salido de su tienda demasiado rápido para mostrarle, de un modo consternado, que su remera se había agujereado. Luego se había enojado porque ella le había sugerido que compraran otra prenda para reemplazar la que se había estropeado… ¿y todo eso porque era un objeto preciado?

—No me importa si hay otras como ella, si es sólo una remera, o si puedo comprar otra como ella cerca en una tienda… ¡yo quiero ésta! —Exclamó agitando una vez más la prenda—. Suena igual a mi mamá, presidenta.  
Black se cruzó de brazos. No había esperado que su presidenta entendiera su forma de pensar con respecto a sus prendas en un primer momento, pero tampoco había esperado que le dijera lo mismo que su madre en cuanto a ello…: «Por Arceus, Black, es una camiseta nada más… ¡es una cosa material! Cómprate otra y ya».  
Él no podía ignorar el valor sentimental que tenía por aquella prenda, él en verdad estimaba su remera. En primer lugar, le gustaba mucho esa camiseta, era esa su razón principal para no querer deshacerse de ella. Y en segundo lugar, aquella prenda había estado siempre con él, había estado en las malas y en las buenas, siempre había sido su compañera. Él no podía reemplazarla como si todo aquello le importara una mierda… ¡no!, él apreciaba su remera.

 _(¿Y es ahora cuando empieza la rabieta?).  
_ White observó de hito en hito a su empleado, de un modo asombrado. A todas luces, Black parecía un niñito encaprichado. Ahogó una risita, mordiéndose el labio, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.  
—Bueno, entonces, ¿cuál es tu idea? —Habló entre divertida y seria. Quería parecer seria, pero no aguantaba la mueca debido a su risa interna—. Si no quieres comprar otra remera, ¿qué vas a hacer con el agujero que tiene esa?

A Black se le pasó de pronto el enojo. En su lugar, se puso un poco nervioso.  
No había estado bien recordar a su madre de aquella manera tan injusta y poco amable. Si bien su mamá siempre le contestaba de esa forma, también siempre arreglaba y cosía sus ropas. Su madre era una buena persona… Aunque ella no comprendía sus pensamientos y sentimientos con respecto a, como ella lo llamaba, "un simple objeto", ella hacía todo lo posible para que él estuviese contento. Un calor inundo su pecho al recordar todo aquello.  
Pero, al mismo tiempo, él no podía pedirle a su presidenta que hiciera algo como eso. Algo como coser una prenda le sonaba más como algo sobre parejas…; y aunque él no entendía mucho sobre esos temas, sólo se le ocurría esa idea. Era algo demasiado íntimo y familiar como para pedírselo a su presidenta. Sin embargo, amaba esa remera, ¡y estaba dispuesto a pasar vergüenza por el bien de ella!  
—Bueno, yo pensaba que… —se removió un poco, nervioso e incómodo, aquello era muy vergonzoso, después de todo—, presidenta, por favor, ¿usted podría coserla?

Su risa interior cesó de un modo abrupto, como si se tratase de la llama de una vela que se apaga cuando sopla una fuerte brisa cerca. Los ojos de White se abrieron de un modo desmesurado al escuchar las palabras del muchacho, como si se tratasen de dos grandes platos. Había esperado que Black le dijera cualquier cosa menos aquello, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto.  
White nunca había cosido una prenda, no tenía idea de cómo realizar dicha tarea. Siempre que su ropa se agujereaba, rompía o dañaba, ella compraba prendas nuevas para reemplazarla. No es que fuera una persona rica, pero sí era una persona sencilla. Además, no era como si sus prendas se rompiesen todos los días.  
Desde que había sido pequeña y desde que había decidido que esa sería su meta, White siempre se había estado preocupando por su agencia. Y como aquella había sido su más grande y soñada meta, White no se había interesado en aprender nada que no se relacionara de alguna manera con ella. Coser no se relacionaba con su agencia, así que no se había molestado en aprender dicha tarea. Además, nunca se había "encariñado" con algo —como parecía ser el caso de su empleado— como para remendarlo. Ella pensaba que la indumentaria era algo material y pensaba que se podía reemplazar o volver a comprar. Además, sentía que tener sentimientos por algo material, era superficial…; es decir, había mejores cosas por las cuales lamentarse o llorar que por una prenda…  
Pero, al parecer, Black no pensaba de la misma forma que ella… De todas maneras, aunque ella quisiera —y de verdad quería devolverle un poco de la ayuda que el muchacho le ofrecía a ella—, no podía coser su camiseta…, ella no sabría cómo realizar dicha tarea.  
—Lo siento, Black, pero… yo no sé coser. No sé coser, zurcir, remendar, ni tampoco bordar. No tengo idea de cómo diseñar. Realmente nunca tuve oportunidad de adquirir alguna capacidad que tuviera que ver con la indumentaria.

Black miró a su presidenta asombrado. Había esperado que ella lo regañase por ser tan osado como para pedirle que le remendara algo, o que se negara a realizar tan íntimo trabajo; pero nunca se había imaginado que la muchacha le respondería con el argumento que le había dado…  
Bueno, si el único problema de su presidenta era que no sabía cómo realizar aquel trabajo (y el problema no residía, en realidad, en realizarlo para alguien como su empleado), él no tenía ningún problema con ser su primer intento de coser algo. Por el contrario, le emocionaba el hecho de que su caso animara a su presidenta a realizar aquel trabajo. Sonrió de un modo entusiasmado.  
—Pero, presidenta… ¡debe intentarlo! Eso es algo muy útil y necesario, y le servirá mucho a lo largo de los años. ¡Vamos, ánimo! Yo la estaré apoyando. Además, no sabe el favor que me haría. En serio, se lo agradecería de por vida.

Aquello la impactó. Una emoción empezó a crecer en su interior por los ánimos que él le dio y, además, una felicidad la inundó ante la posibilidad de poder ayudarlo.  
—Black, estás exagerando —se quejó de un modo resignado, aunque también bastante emocionado—, pero, veamos si podemos hacer algo.

Black sonrió de un modo abierto, como sólo él sabía hacerlo, y le entregó a su presidenta el objeto que necesitaba ser repuesto.

White tomó y extendió la camiseta y, una vez que la tuvo ante ella, estudió el considerable agujero que tenía ésta en la parte trasera. Entonces cayó sobre ella la verdadera cuestión del problema...: ¿Cómo se suponía que debería coserla? Había observado antes cómo las personas cosían prendas, pero no estaba muy segura de tener la capacidad de poder realizar esa tarea.  
Suspiró para sacar los nervios que invadían su interior. Las manos le temblaban un poco y sentía cómo el corazón le martillaba fuertemente en el pecho. «Ya está, no hay vuelta atrás», pensó, «haz aceptado y ahora no te queda más que intentarlo».  
Examinó nuevamente la prenda mientras se sentaba lentamente sobre sus piernas.  
Aquella iba a ser una larga tarea…

o-o-o-o-o

Black, al ver cómo su presidenta se había sentado sobre sus piernas, volvió a su tienda y se vistió su chaqueta. Luego regresó y se sentó frente a ella, cruzando sus piernas. Se sentó frente a su presidenta pero lo hizo a una considerable distancia de ella. La idea era no desconcertar ni incomodar a la muchacha, aunque no podía evitar el hecho de mirarla. Siempre le había causado interés y curiosidad ver cómo su mamá remendaba, era como si lo hipnotizara ver a una persona tan concentrada y habilidosa en lo que realizaba. Ver a su presidenta le causaba un hipnotismo similar...: era hermoso ver como ella se esforzaba y trataba de mantenerse concentrada al realizar aquella tarea, aunque también era conmovedor notar su torpeza y lo poco acostumbrada que estaba a coser una prenda. Podría pasarse horas mirándola…, lo maravillaba.

White suspiró, ¿es que Black no tenía una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento hoy? Gimió por haber aceptado su petición…  
Aunque Black se encontraba a una considerable distancia, White podía sentir su intensa mirada. Estaba incómoda por ser el centro de su atención y porque aquella labor realmente le estaba costando. Además, prometía llevarle mucho rato. El sólo pensar que él se quedaría todo el rato mirando mientras estaba esperando la hacía sentirse aún peor. Una vez más se odió, ¿por qué le había salido todo tan mal hoy?

o-o-o-o-o

Un largo tiempo después —que a White se le tornó interminable—; posteriormente de unos cuantos dedos dañados y magullados, de varios lamentos y llantos, y de unos cuantos sonrojos y disculpas por tardar tanto; White le entregó a Black su trabajo terminado.

Entonces, Black entró en su tienda y observó la prenda, después de extenderla. La remera era lisa y llana a excepción de un lugar en la zona de la espalda baja. En ese lugar, la prenda presentaba imperfecciones, fruncimientos y protuberancias, lo que hacía parecer que estuviese arrugada.  
Él sonrió al observarla.  
Que la prenda estuviese mal arreglada era lo que menos le importaba. Lo que a Black le importaba era el esfuerzo que su presidenta había puesto en arreglarla.  
Se vistió la camiseta y sintió que algo le "pinchaba" en la espalda. Sonrió de buena gana. No había drama, de todas formas, su chaqueta le tapaba la espalda.  
Su presidenta había insistido en que tirara aquella remera que ahora llevaba puesta, claro que antes había lloriqueado a pierna suelta y se había disculpado por haberla arruinado de aquella manera. De todas formas, esta vez no pensaba obedecer a sus exigencias. Para Black (por alguna razón que no podía explicar) aquella prenda ahora tenía un valor aún más especial…

 **Fin**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

 _¿Acaso es normal que en un momento me haya puesto celosa de una remera? Ah, ¿no? Bueno, de todos modos no lo había hecho (?)_

 _Realmente amo a estos dos, son muy tiernos x3 También amo su relación... Presidenta, Empleado...~ *se va bailando* (?)  
_

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado como quedó tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo._

 _Quiero agradecer incondicionalmente a todos los que leyeron esto, en serio, ¡se los agradezco!_

 _Gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad._

 _Me voy despidiendo!_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
